The Old Flame
by YasiiiA
Summary: Megan Cooper and Harvey Spector have had their flings in the past, he thought he felt something for the young brunette, until she abruptly left his life all together. Skip ahead six years and they finally meet again, but something if different about Megan, of that Harvey is certain...but how will the Great Harvey Spector react to this 'change' and responsibility? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Okay so I know I shouldn't be starting another fic but I couldn't stop thinking about this! Anyway I just love Harvey and couldn't help myself and decided to give him and OC to love as much as I love him. Hehe *blushes* Plus I got really frustrated with the lack of Harveyxoc fics out their (M rated ones) or the ones that just suddenly stop! Ugh. Okay enough of my ranting! Please remember to review and tell me what you think, it also helps the next chapter along!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The clicking of her black matted stiletto heels echoed through the empty street, thankfully Jessica was kind enough to stay so late. The pitter patters of shorter legs followed quickly by her side, the sleeping bundle in her arms made it slightly harder to keep her Louis Vuitton purse on her shoulder but after years of practice she was able to manage.

"Come on Tess we have to hurry!" the brunette woman urged her young daughter.

"But mom…I'm really sleepy…" she mumbled, using her free right hand to rub her tired eyes.

"I promise honey that you can go to sleep really soon, okay?" Megan bargained, looking down at her drowsy child.

"Fine…but can you please carry me too? I'm really tired mommy, please?" Tessa begged, looking at her mother through hooded eyes.

Megan looked at her son who had been sleeping on her left shoulder; it would only really take one arm to carry him. With a light sigh she gently shifted the limp child so she supported him with one arm, crouching down she held out her hand to her daughter who quickly ran into her mother's embrace. Readying herself Megan lifted herself up while supporting the two forms, she was right it only did take one arm to support each of them but that didn't mean she could do it for long.

Thankfully '**Pearson Hardman**' was in her line of sight; walking as best she could with the two children in her arms she reached the front door. The night guard noticing her trouble quickly leapt up to help her, he noticed how she was dressed and let her in without delay even pressing the elevator button for her.

"Thank you." She whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping forms. He simply nodded with a smile before walking off.

The elevator let out a light 'ding' before its metallic doors opened; stepping in Megan pressed the button to her destination. Watching the doors close she felt her arms begin to cramp and mentally cursed at her muscles while simultaneously cheering herself on that only a little further before she could set them down.

* * *

Easily finding her way to the glass boarded office she stood before the door that was labeled '**Jessica Lourdes Pearson, Co-founding and Managing Partner**' scrawled out on it, Jessica didn't seem to notice the young woman at her door, finding no way to knock Megan turned around and gently pressed her back against the cool glass door. Opening it enough to fit her along with the two bundles in her arms she slipped in.

"Sorry for being late!" Megan apologized in a soft voice, rushing over to Jessica's couch before finally setting her children down.

"Why didn't you just knock?" Jessica asked in her usual smooth voice, standing up to walk over to her longtime friend.

"Jess last time I checked I didn't have a third arm." Megan chuckled, shaking her arms trying to free them of the cramping.

Jessica and Megan went _way _back; far back and were close enough that she was one of the _very few_ people who got to call Jessica 'Jess'. Soon enough the ebony beauty stood by her friend's side, her eyes cast down onto the two children who had instantly curled up next to each other. The young boy's blonde shoulder length locks mixing in with his twin sister's much longer brunette hair.

"They are adorable." Jessica chuckled, holding her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, but you should see them when their sick; they are totally over dramatic, a cold turns into a life or death situation." Megan chuckled.

Turning away from her kids she glided over to rest on a chair that stood before Jessica's desk, the raven haired woman soon followed behind her friend and leaned against the edge of her desk resting her arms by her sides. Their eyes met and a smirk soon curved both their lips.

"Thanks for staying so late Jessica." The brunette piped up, breaking the silence between the two.

"No problem, but don't you have a sitter?" Jessica asked, she wasn't accusing her friend but instead felt slightly worried that her children may hinder her work.

"Yes, but she was sick today. They'll be back home tomorrow morning in time for an early breakfast." Megan easily replied, with a nod from Jessica she added "So how have you been?"

"Let's cut to the chase Megan." The bronzed woman curtly stated, raising a sculpted brow to her acquaintance.

"I'm glad you're still so forward." Megan paused, only for a moment before adding "Office?" the questions she easily shot and just as easily answered.

"Ready."

"Case?"

"Your desk."

"Due?"

"Tomorrow."

"Working with?" Megan asked, although she already had an inkling of who it would be.

"Harvey." Jessica curtly replied, they both paused their pleasant banter allowing the room to fall into silence.

"Coffee?" the brunette teased once more, breaking the thick silence between the two.

"Make it yourself." the raven haired woman chuckled, pushing off her desk before moving back onto her desk chair.

"Oh is that anyway to treat a best friend?" Megan asked, mocking hurt before standing up herself.

"It is when she's an idiot." Jessica chuckled, turning her attention back to her computer. However the ebony woman watched her slightly frazzled friend walked back to her children and couldn't help but ask.

"What about them, where will they stay?" the older woman knew just how dedicated her friend was to her work and would more than likely stay all night to get the job done.

"You'd be surprised by how much they like sleeping in my office, they think of it as 'camping'." Megan replied with a soft smile, her hazel eyes casting down onto her children.

It was true; it was something they loved doing, her children 'camped' whenever they could a naturist trait they had gotten from her. Bending down she gently scooped Tessa into her arms, adjusting her and just as she was about to carry Skylar too when Megan was stopped by a tanned hand. Looking up to see her friend standing by her side, Jessica bent down and slipped her hands under the boy before lifting him to her chest.

"You could have just asked for help." The woman who was now holding her son quietly chuckled, as they both headed out of her office.

"I would have, but real friends know when they should help." Megan teased.

Walking to the end of a hallway they arrived at modest sized glass office that had been elegantly decorated, it definitely wasn't as large as Jessica's but it was perfect in Megan's eyes; it was big enough for her and her children to be comfy in, and that's all she cared about. Setting the twins down onto the large cream beige color cushioned couch Jessica said her farewells before leaving for the night, leaving Megan on her own.

"Time to get too work." She spoke aloud, for no one but herself to hear. However a thought quickly followed her statement.

* * *

Megan was roughly twenty minutes into working when her body begged for the one thing that could sustain her hunger.

'_Coffee.' _She thought to herself, standing up from her swivel chair she strode out of her office.

Making her way through the familiar hallways, the brown eyed girl found the kitchen and started to brew her coffee. It was a slow process waiting for the dark liquid to heat so she decided to have a snack and grabbed the strawberry granola bar she found. Finally hearing a 'click' she poured herself a mug of the steaming blackness and headed down a different hallway that lead to her office wanting to re-familiarize herself with the place.

Walking past several empty cubical Megan nearly missed the single one that had been occupied. Back tracking a few steps she leaned over the stout cubical wall only to see a slumped over passed out blonde man. His face was flat on its side against the table beneath him while both ears were occupied by a set of earphones and was no doubt drooling; it was at that moment that an ingenious plan crept into Megan's mind.

Reaching for his iPhone she double clicked the main button which revealed some options and the volume bar, pressing her manicured index onto the circle on the half blue bar in one smooth stroke she blasted the volume. She began to hysterically laugh when the young man shot up off the desk but a little too hard and went flying backwards onto the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry but I just couldn't help it!" Megan quickly apologized, setting her coffee down before running to the man's side. "Are you okay?!" she asked, worry and hidden giggles lacing her words.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" he replied, looking up at her with his ocean blue eyes.

"Oh okay good." The mysterious brunette breathed a sigh of relief, helping the man stand.

"Umm do you work here?" the blonde asked, not able to place a name to this new face.

"Oh yeah, hi I'm Megan Cooper the new corporate lawyer. And you are?" she asked, holding a hand out to the young man.

"Mike Ross, associate attorney." He introduced, shaking her slender hand.

"Well _Mike Ross_ what are you working on that has you here so late?" Megan asked, looking over to the sprawled out files before him.

"The Gilbert case-" Mike began but was quickly interrupted.

"I'm working that case too!"

"You are…wait yeah I saw your name."

"Great it's a lot better to work with someone than work alone, wanna get some take out? I'm starving." Megan suggested a bright smile on her slightly tired face.

"Sure, I've got this awesome Chinese place on speed dial." Mike chuckled, picking up his phone from the table.

"I used to think lawyers and Chinese food were only in movies, guess not huh?" she giggled.

"Me too, thank god it's true though." Mike chuckled, pushing the phone to his ear.

"Yup, follow me." She abruptly stated, taking her coffee and some files with her.

Mike quickly followed behind her taking the rest of the files with him, they arrived at her office, one he hadn't seen before, and walked in. He was in the middle of making their orders when she whispered for him to quiet down a bit; at first he was at a loss as to why she had asked him that until she pointed to the two sleeping children at the far corner of the office. Mike wasn't sure how to react so he lowered his voice and continued to order. Pressing the red end call button on his phone shut he looked up to the woman who was seated comfortably behind a large oak desk.

"Please tell me those are your kids and you didn't…steal them or something." Mike asked, his voice was a mixture of sincerity and humor.

"Yes, they are mine, don't worry." She chuckled, but slowly rose out of her chair locking eye contact with Mike. "Jessica is the _only _one here who knows about them, and I'd like to keep it that way. Got it?" her monotone voice held no inkling of the light giddiness it had earlier.

"Yeah, I got it." Mike replied, not wanting to anger this unfamiliar woman.

"Good then let's get started!" she softly exclaimed dropping back into her seat with the same pearly white smile as if nothing had just happened.

* * *

_**Taadaa! I promise to update this fic weekly (like I do with my other ones) Please remember to review and thanks for reading! Until next time! xx **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! I'm so happy you guys followed this fic so quickly only after 1 chapter! I hope you like this chapter and I promise to try to update soon! Please remember to tell me what your thoughts were about this chapter by leaving a review! xx_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was nearly four in the morning by the time Megan and Mike had managed to go through all the evidence and come out with a viable case. They were both tired and would love nothing more than to just pass out, however Megan had to wait for her nanny to show up in two hours and Mike didn't think it would be respectful to fall asleep on the new lawyer's desk.

"The more I look into it, the more it seems like he was just an idiot." Megan huffed, leaning against her swivel chair.

"True, well at least we're done I'll get this stuff to Harvey first thing in the morning." Mike let out in a tired sigh as he began collecting the scattered papers he'd need to give in.

"You work for Harvey? Or are just an intern doing his bidding?" the brunette woman asked, sitting up straight in her chair.

"I'm Harvey's associate attorney." The young man replied, standing up once he had gotten the file together.

"Hmmm…okay well you don't have to worry; I'll make sure this gets to Harvey." Megan piped up, standing up while holding a hand out for the file.

"But Harvey said I had to-"

"I'll make sure it gets to the 'great Mr. Spector'." The woman chuckled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, Mike however still wasn't sure "I'll cover for you Mr. Ross." Megan assured, with that he handed her the file.

"Alright, see you tomorrow?" Mike asked, grabbing his blazer off the chair he had been seated at for hours.

"See you tomorrow…well more like later today." She giggled with a shrug before seating herself back down onto her chair. "Goodnight Mike." Megan grinned.

"Goodnight Ms. Cooper." The blue eyed man replied, turning on his heel prepared to leave when he was halted.

"Mike," he turned to face her "I appreciate the respect but unless I dislike you, never call me 'Ms. Cooper' it makes me sound like an eighty year old female chicken farmer, a single one at that." Mike couldn't suppress his laugh, with a nod he replied.

"Got it, see you later Megan." They both nodded at each other in understanding before Mike left her new office.

Megan watched the young man's receding form and wondered what made him different for Harvey to have hired him, well she was sure that whatever it was it had to be amazing or else Harvey wouldn't have bothered to give him a second glance – or even a first for that matter.

'_Harvey…' _the name trailed itself through her mind; she hadn't spoken to him in six years but never stopped wondering how he was.

"Mommy?" a small and groggy voice pulled Megan out of her daydream about Spector and looked to her right at her son Skylar.

"Hey Sky, what's up buddy?" she asked, turning in her chair to face her son.

"I'm thirsty…" he trailed off with a yawn.

"Alright, why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you and Tess a glass, okay?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Her son nodded before lazily walking back to the large couch rejoining his twin sister, Megan pushed off her chair and walked out of her office with the destination of the kitchen in mind. Brewing herself some coffee she filled two glasses with cold water for her children, walking back to her office with the two glasses of clear liquid she diced it would be easier to come back for the coffee then do it all in one go. Megan arrived back to her office in no time and set down the two glasses on the table that stood stout before the couch that contained her two children. Just as she was about to leave and retrieve her own refreshment a small voice stopped her mid step.

"Mommy come sleep with us, please?" Tessa's small voice piped up, turning the brunette woman found both her children looking at her with pleading yet tired eyes.

"Sure." Megan replied with a kind voice and a smile to match, walking back over to her children they eager moved so she could sit in between the two of them.

Handing both of her children their glass of cool water she waited for them to finish them before taking it from the two and setting it back down onto the table, Megan shrugged off her heels and rested her aching feet onto the table before laying in between Tessa and Skylar. Wrapping her slender arms around the twins the nestled against her comfortably, kissing the top of Tessa's blonde head and Skylar's brunette.

"Alright little ones you should go back to sleep, Kim is going to be here soon to take you guys to breakfast." Megan stated quietly, Kim was her long time and very capable baby sitter, the young lawyer wasn't sure where'd she be right now without her.

"Okay." Tessa replied with a smile, there was a small pause until Skylar spoke.

"Mommy…" the young boy trailed off, waiting for his mother to respond.

"Yeah sweetie?" Megan replied, looking down into her son's deep blue eyes blue eyes that matched her own.

"I-Is…is dad here?" her quietly mumbled, looking as if he regretted asking.

"Is he?" Tessa added, her big chocolate eyes bearing into her mothers'.

"He is." Megan simply replied, she never kept their father a secret from them, she didn't think it was right.

"Does he still not know about us?" asked the little girl, slight sadness laced in her voice.

"I'm sorry honey, he still doesn't know." Their mother regretted to reply, it was true; their father had no idea they existed.

"Because…" she paused, wanting to explain it in a way they'd understand "…you guys remember when I said we can't get a dog because you're not old enough to take care of it properly yet?"

"Yeah." They both replied in a perfect unison.

"Well it's like that; he's still not old enough to be a good dad." Megan replied, their father really want fit to be there for them yet.

"But he's big isn't he? Like you?" Skylar asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, he's like my age," actually he was slightly older "but inside his head," he paused; poking both their head for more effect "he's still a kid, like you."

"Oh, okay." Skylar nodded in understanding.

"But mom," Tessa piped up "when he's bigger, then will you tell him?"

"When he's bigger I will, but I can't promise he'll stay." Both twins looked confused by her answer.

"Why wouldn't he stay?"

'_Sometimes I just wish I had told them he was a superhero or soothing…' _Megan internally thought.

"Well honey, because taking care of you two crazy kids is a big job, and I don't want him to do it if he isn't ready." Megan replied, they both nodded before nuzzling against either side of her and easily fell asleep.

"G'night mom, I love you." Skylar piped up, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Mommy, even if he doesn't come back, I still love you." Tessa piped up, craning her neck to kiss Megan's cheek.

"Me too." Her son added, kissing her cheek too.

Megan could help but giggle at their strange maturity of the situation, hugging them both tightly she kissed them both once again.

"I love you both too." She replied, soon giving into her own tiredness.

* * *

"Megan, wake uuuuuuup." An annoying voice kept repeating pulling Megan out of her slumber, looking opening her eyes Megan's blue eyes met with Kim's brown ones.

"Kim?" Megan let out in a groggy voice; suddenly she had the wind knocked out of her by to small forms.

"Yeah mom! Wake up!" Skylar giggled, jumping off of his mother.

"Up, up, up!" Tessa cheered, shaking her drowsy mom.

"Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Megan laughed, stretching out her body.

Standing the young blue eyed woman watch her kids run over to their nanny, who held out a cosmetic bag.

"It had you make up along with toiletries you'll need to _not _look like you just raised from the grave." Kim teased, handing her friend the bag.

"Thanks babe." Megan replied with a chuckle, taking the bag from her.

"And that's a new change of clothes along with coffee and breakfast." Kim piped up, pointing to the fresh clothes draped over her swivel chair, take out coffee cup, and bagel.

"Oh you're a god sent, you know that right?" the brunette grinned at her younger friend.

"Oh please, that's old news." Kim winked, looking down to the two children at her sides she added "Alright I have your credit card, time to take these two to breakfast!"

"Yeah!" both of the twins cheered.

"Alright but before you leave give mommy some love!" Megan piped up, kneeling down. She was nearly knocked over when both twins threw themselves at her.

"Eeeeewwwwww, mom you have dragon breath!" Tessa exclaimed, her face scrunching up.

"I do?! Oh no!" Megan feigned shock and horror, before gasping "Guess I'll have to eat you two to smell better! Rawr!"

"Nooooo!" both her children squirmed and giggled incessantly, trying to escape her grasp.

"Alright you two, have fun with Kim and I'll see you later." The brunette woman chuckled, standing up off the floor.

"Bye!" the three said in unison before walking away.

"Bye!" Megan replied, blowing them a kiss.

Looking down at her watch Megan realized he had an hour before Harvey would get in; eight o'clock on the dot was his time of arrival. Moving to retrieve her new change of clothes Megan headed to the bathroom she had in her office – Jessica really had been accommodating. Changing out of her clothes and into a fresh set, a sky blue top tucked into a coal black pencil skirt and a pair of black stilettos. Combing through her hair before putting it into a loose bun making sure neat strands lingered around her face, and finally Megan re-did her makeup, simple cover up and eyeliner with some blush and her favorite ruby red lipstick. Finally finished she looked down at her wrist watch grinning because she still had thirty minutes to spare.

Walking back to her desk the young brunette sat herself down comfortably before she devoured her plain cream cheese bagel in less than five minutes and then started on her coffee. Once everything was ready and her stomach felt content Megan re-applied her ruby red lipstick and gloss before grasping the case folder in her left hand and headed out of her office and down the hall.

* * *

Coming up close to Harvey's office Megan recognized a red head that sat out in front of his door, eyes cast down onto her computer screen. Grinning as an idea popped into her head, Megan continued forward until she stood before the busy red head, of course she didn't bother to look up at who stood before her – just like Megan had expected.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Megan piped up in a cool voice.

"Excuse me-" Donna began in an angered voice before abruptly stopping as her eyes met with Megan's.

"Hey Donna." Megan grinned at her friend, moving around to the side of her desk.

"How are you Meg?" Donna exclaimed, standing to hug her friend. "I was about to tear your head off FYI." The red head chuckled before pulling back.

"I'm fine thanks Donna, you?" Megan chuckled.

"Pissed, but much better now." She teased, and then became serious "Are you back for good or just a case?"

"For good." Megan replied, she wouldn't have agreed unless it was for good, she couldn't put her kids through having to move around so much.

"That's amazing!" Donna laughed, and then hugged her friend again.

"Hey Donna I have the Gilbert file for Harvey, mind if I give it to him?"

"Go right ahead." Donna replied with a grin, gesturing to Harvey's empty office.

"Don't tell him I'm here though, I want to surprise him."

"Got it." the red headed beauty replied, with a final wink before reseating herself at her desk and continued with her work.

Megan walked into the spacious office, she wasn't surprised Harvey had moved up on the ladder of power, he would have been surprised if he hadn't. Seating herself onto his amazingly comfortable swivel chair she waited for the man to arrive.

* * *

**_Taadaaa!1 Next chapter Harvey and Megan will meet for the first time in SIX YEARS! EEEEK! anyway please remember to comment and let me know what you thought about this chapter! xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting until now! Once I had gotten back everything was SUPER hectic! But I finally had time to sit down and write! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I just wanted to say THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, FAV, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

**_Oh and I just made a Twitter account which is _****_completely_****_ dedicated to my stories and fanfics so if you want to contact me or just stay updated with everything fanfic/story related follow me on yasiiia It'll contain multimedia, updates on how the story is going, you can ask me questions, and a lot more!_**

**_Okay sorry for the long AN but I just wanted to talk to you guys for a bit! On with the story! _**

**_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything to do with the amazing TV show SUITS, no matter how much I wish I did._**

**_(~^_^)~xxxxxxxx~MWAH~xxxxxxxx~(^_^~)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was a Friday; the sun was unusually bright but the cool breeze that blew by evened out the sun's heated rays. Harvey Spector had just finished off the small remainders of his bagel and coffee, throwing out the now empty cup and scrunched up wrapping paper once wiping the corner of his mouth clean. Something felt different today, however it all seemed the same. He was checked out by a multitude of women on his short journey from his usual beagle stand to the law firm, just the norm for a man like him. There were no alarming notifications on his phone, but something was _still _different, what the hell was it?

Shrugging off the strange sense Harvey walked into the tall building he would consider his life's work with his usual straight face, he expected the day to go as normal, maybe a slight surprise would arouse; such as Donna experimenting with a new coffee flavor but nothing too chocking. Taking a different route Harvey passed by Mike's cubical...empty? It shouldn't be empty, that moron was supposed to be here by eight _sharp_ to deliver the Gilbert files. It was eight ten. Yup, Harvey was going to kick him where the sun don't shine - verbally of course.

Reaching his office Harvey stopped at the all too familiar red head's desk, pausing for her to look up and when she did he immediately spoke.

"Where's Ross?" He questioned, not pausing for a reply he added "He'd better be in the restroom or I'm going to kill him, the client is due to be here in ten minutes and I need those files." Harvey calmly rushed, however Donna simply grinned and looked over into his office, looked up at her boss, and finally back to her monitor's bright screen.

The blonde man's questions stopped once his eyes landed on his office chair, his brows knitted together in confusion. Harvey always made sure to leave his office chair facing his door so no one would walk into his office thinking he was there, however this time it was faced backwards with the back of the chair facing the door.

_'What the hell?_' Was his only thought.

Looking down to his long time miracle worker for an answer or hint as to who was sitting in his chair, but she gave no indication of helping...looks like he'd have to do it himself. Stepping into his lavish office Harvey closed the glass door behind him before clearing his throat, loudly. His eyes narrowed slightly, the person made no move to get out of _his_ chair.

"Who are-" his inquiry was curtly cut off by a question.

"Who names there son 'Duke'? I mean I get it if it's for a pet, but really? Their son?" Harvey stopped dead in his tracks, that voice...it was obviously female but where had he heard it before?

The large comfy chair swiveled around and stopped facing the large glass desk, finally reveling the mystery woman. Harvey's eye turned into saucers causing the young brunette to smirk at his reaction, his jaw slacked slightly before he quickly straightened up an countered with a smirk of his own. So this was what had made Harvey so unsettled earlier, someone had been sitting in his office chair.

_'And of all people it's Megan Cooper.' _He hadn't seen her in six years, and she still looked amazing.

Her hair was darker than when had last seen her and her eyes…they seemed as if they held so much more experience and kindness now, and that intrigued Harvey. The distinguished male walked closer to his office desk before lightly resting on the table, smoothing out his tie the blonde turned to face Megan.

"How have you been?" Harvey asked, his eyes skimming over her seated figure.

"Good, you?" Megan replied.

"Better now," then grinning man replied "come to dinner with me." Harvey stated.

"Straight forward as ever aren't you?" the female brunette chuckled, resting her chin lightly on the top of her palm.

"You know how I hate beating around the bush."

"How could I forget?" she chuckled.

The double meaning in their words were only apparent to the two lawyers with locked gazes, both grins grew ever so slightly as their minds reeled back to their last night together.

"How about this, you win this case and I'll go to dinner with you." Megan bargained, straightening herself up in the swivel chair.

She had missed Harvey; Megan loved when his intense yet kind brown orbs locked with hers. The way he styled his hair and his high class suits, his sky blue tie matched her blouse and it made her cheeks color ever so slightly. What woman couldn't have a school girl crush on Harvey Spector? He was the definition of suave, but that's all everyone saw, well that's all people who didn't know the sociopathic lawyer Harvey portrayed.

However Megan knew him on a much more intimate level, she knew what few people knew about Harvey; the kind, fair, and loving man he was and that was why she couldn't allow their relationship to continue where they had abruptly left off, not now because she'd be locked under his spell just like she had been six years ago.

"Then I'll see you at eight, our usual place." Megan couldn't help but laugh at how cocky he was; then again this was Harvey Spector, he hardly ever lost – at least not when it mattered.

"Alright, see you at eight." They finalized their deal with brief handshake. "Now, I think we should get back to the case, don't you think so too?"

"Ah yes, we should." Harvey agreed, in a more professional tone. Megan moved to splay out the case file for easier explanation and examination.

"I met Mike Ross, he seemed competent enough." The brunette piped up, organizing the necessary documents. "But what was so special about him that intrigued Harvey Spector to the point of hiring him?"

"He's good at what he does, and he's trustworthy." Megan nodded, she knew trust was the utmost important thing to Harvey, yet another damn reason they couldn't be together.

"Well anyway let's get started, Duke-" suddenly the young brunette was cut off by an electric ring, moving to retrieve her purse she saw the caller ID and looked up to Harvey and finally back down to the device.

"Excuse me." Was all she said before rushing out of his office, making a beeline for the kitchen she swiped the green bar and answered "Hello? Kim?"

"**Hey Meg, I'm really sorry to call you in the middle of work but Tess and Sky wouldn't stop begging until I asked.**" Kim stated in a apologetic tone obviously not wanting to bother Megan at work.

"It's alright, what is it?"

"**Johnny and Kate invited them for a sleep over and they wanted to go, so I told them they had to run it by you before deciding any-**" Kim was suddenly cut of and a new voice interjected.

"**Please mommy! Please can we go, please, pleeeeaaaaaassssseeee!**" Megan heard Tessa beg and she was soon joined by Skylar.

"Alright, alright fine!" the mother chuckled, but soon added "But don't you two give Sarah and Kyle much trouble okay?"

"**Okay!**" the two excitedly replied, she could hear their clear giggles and the images of their smiling faces appeared in her own mind causing the proud mother to smile.

"Okay, mommy loves you guys. I'll see you two tomorrow. Mwah!" She fare welled kissing the phone and her twins soon did the same before replying with their own goodbyes.

Pressing the bright red button Megan exhaled, flattening out her raven skirt and straightening up she turned on her heels to get back to Harvey to only stop dead in her tracks. The brunette's ocean blue orbs suddenly went wide as her body froze in shock, why now? Why so soon?!

"Donna!" Megan exclaimed, surprised by the redhead's sudden presence. "How long have you been standing there?" it was a cliché question but it was one she _needed _to be answered, maybe she had just entered and Megan was in the clear but judging by face that wasn't the case.

"'Mommy'?" was all the woman said, her expression equally as surprised as Megan's.

"Uh, no I said 'money'!" it was a lame excuse that she knew, Donna must have thought the same because she folded her arms and raised a disbelieving brow at her friend.

"Really, 'money'?"

"You can't tell Harvey." At that Donna's jaw slacked and her expression now was way more stunned than the first time.

"Why couldn't I tell Harvey?" the question came out slow, Donna wasn't an idiot but she just had to hear it from Megan.

"Because their his." The brunette replied, her face expressionless, she was regretful nor ashamed of that fact.

"Have you told him?" Donna paused, and added "No, you haven't if you asked me not to. The last time you two were together was six years ago so that would make them…"

"I really have to go Donna, Harvey needs me to brief him on the case-" Megan diverted from the question and attempted to flee, however Donna quickly caught her by the arm and stopped her.

"Not so fast, Mike's in there doing that. Explain."

"The reason I left six years ago was because I found out I was pregnant. Tessa and Skylar are six, and Harvey is their dad." She rushed out, feeling immensely uncomfortable.

"Why haven't you told him?" Donna asked, her face was kind but her eyes were filled with curiosity

"He wasn't ready; his aim was 'partner' not 'father'." Donna remained silent at her friend's answer; they both knew it was true.

"Can I see them?" Donna piped up, breaking the thick silence.

"Wha- oh yeah sure," Megan replied, unlocking her phone she scrolled through her photo albums before selecting a photo and handing her phone to the redhead "here."

"Twins huh? Well they look…Skylar looks like Harvey, that's for sure but he has your eyes." Donna complemented and soon added "And Tessa got her looks from you, but that full head of hair would be from Harvey." She chuckled, eyes the photo for a couple more seconds before handing the phone back.

"Their beautiful, and that's a complement considering I'm very picky about the kids I like." Donna joked, a smile growing on her lips.

"Thanks." Megan chuckled, taking the device from her friend.

"Megan you ready?" a deep voice suddenly piped up.

Both of the woman's heads snapped toward the voice in surprise. Harvey looked between the two suspiciously, their eyes were wide the second he spoke but they soon straightened up, Donna making haste towards the coffee machine while Megan clicked a button on her phone forcing the screen to go black.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied, briskly walking past the taller male.

Harvey watched her go before turning back to Donna with a raised brow, the redhead shrugged before turning back to make her coffee. Something was off between the two, but what? Mentally shaking the uneasiness away Harvey turned on his heels before following behind Megan. He instantly caught sight of her figure through the semi-empty hall and he couldn't help but rake over her figure, he really was looking forward to tonight's dinner.

* * *

_**Taadaaa! I hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Anyway I'll see you guys next time and don't forget to leave a comment! xx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in so long I've been having writer's block and it sucks! Anyway, I hope this chapter makes it up to all of you! And as I am sure most of you are aware that school has begun so I'll be getting very busy, however **__**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE**__** and check out the update schedule for each of my stories. I'll be doing my best to stay to these schedules starting this week.**_

_**Okay enough from me and on with the chapter! Please remember to review it means load to me!**_

* * *

'_Why had I agreed to such an easy bet?' _was all Megan could think as she rushed around her room looking for something nice to wear, of course Harvey would win the case and she had known that so why agree to such a fixed bet?

The young brunette was moving in a fast speed around her new flat, it was rude not to invite your date inside while they waited and Megan knew that but how was she supposed to leave Harvey on his own in her home with all the princess dolls and action figures laying around? what was she supposed to say if he questioned her about all the under aged items scattered around the house? 'I'm trying to get in touch with my 'inner child'.' yeah because he would believe such a silly lie. Besides with that man's suave she knew he'd just charm her right into bed like he had done many times before.

Looking herself over in the bathroom mirror Megan sighed, why was she so fretted about their dinner? It was a dinner, _just _a dinner, and she intended for it to stay as such; a meal between friends. Applying the final touch of ruby red lipstick that made her eyes shine Megan slipped on her black matt Louis Vuitton heels before heading for the front door of her home, taking one last long breath she opened the mahogany wood door.

* * *

Harvey waited penitently in his black 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback, his arm lazily hanging out the open window as he nodded along to '**Want for Anything**' by '**Ernets Ellis**' and couldn't help but wonder why Megan hadn't invited him in, in the past she practically forced him to come in saying it was bad manners to leave a guest waiting in their car even if it was for only a minute. Then again the blonde wasn't sure if he could contain himself being alone with such a spectacular woman in a private place without making a move, Harvey was no 'dog' but then again Megan wasn't just any 'woman' to him she was different, different to any and all other women he had been with.

Hearing the click of a door being closed Harvey looked out the window, the song had ended and as if on cue '**There She Goes**' by '**NASH**' faded in adding to the sexiness of Megan's appearance. She stood there as her ocean blue orbs met with his chocolate ones; she looked stunning in her form fitting mid-thigh black dress that somehow still made her look so modest yet sexy all at once. The front went up to her collar bone concealing her breasts from view, leaving her ruby red lips and bright eyes as the main attraction. Walking down the steps Harvey snapped out of his discreet reverie, getting out of the car to usher her to the passenger's seat.

Walking past him the lawyer caught full view of her exposed back the cowl back dress offered, stopping at her mid-back. The sway in her hips as she walked captivated his attention, had she always been this mind blowingly beautiful? It took the tall man a moment but he finally managed to fight back the urge to just take her right then and reverted back to a gentleman, opening and closing the glossy car door for her. Returning to his own seat the lyrics of the song had never been so true. Harvey Spector hadn't known how lucky he was.

* * *

"It's better than I remember." Megan smiled at the dimly lit restaurant; it was a quiet place with serine music playing in the background.

"Well of course it has, 'good things only get better', remember?" Harvey replied, placing a gentle hand on her lower back as they both walked behind the server who was escorting them to their seat. Oh she did remember; it was a saying they came up with together. It was when Harvey had won a case and she congratulated him with those very words and ever since they had used the term.

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Spector" the young male server smiled at the couple, gesturing to their seat.

Neither bothered to correct the young man, they had grown used to the term over time after having to correct a server for the third time in the past they both gave up. Taking her seat Harvey pushed the lady's seat closer to the table before seating himself; the conversation didn't start right away, not verbally anyway. The two simply stared into each other's eyes as if they didn't need words to communicate with each other, despite not having had seen each other for six years it seemed as if it were only yesterday when they had had their last kiss.

"So, how was LA?" Harvey was the first to speak, his tone was soft.

"Oh you know; streets filled with Latté consuming actors." Megan joked, gaining a chuckle form the man before her. "But to don't want to talk about work tonight." She stated, surprising Harvey almost as much as she had surprised herself.

"Alright then, how's your personal life?" Harvey questioned, but she knew he really meant 'are you single?'

One thing – among the many others – Megan respected about Harvey was that he'd never make a move on a person in a relationship; however her relationship status at the moment could only really be described as 'complicated'. Unable to think of any other way to say it, Megan said just that.

"It's complicated." She bluntly replied, not giving him a moment to question her answer she shot a question at him "What about you?"

"What do you mean 'complicated'?" Harvey asked, ignoring her question. The brunette sighed.

"I'm single, but I'm staying off the market for a while…personal self-help thing. You know how us women can be." She quickly lied; something didn't add up to the blonde man but he didn't question her further.

"I'm available." He grinned, staring right into her blue-gray orbs. At that moment the man tanned man that had earlier ushered them to the table arrived once again with two menus.

"Hello, my name is Kain and I will be your server tonight. Is there anything you'd like me to get you before placing an order?" Harvey looked away from Megan to face the waiter, however before the man could speak the young brunette beat him to it.

"I'm sorry but could you give us another minute?" she asked, looking up at the vest-wearing male with a pearly white smile.

"Of course Ma'am." He politely replied, doing a small bow he walked away.

"What was that for?" Harvey asked, giving a lopsided smile as he raised a brow at her. She leaned in close and so did he, their faces now only a few inches apart.

"I don't mean to seem ungrateful but this place is boring…" Megan replied, Harvey felt slightly deflated was he _that _bad of a date to her? "I thought maybe we could be naughty and ditch and head over to that club down the street, what do you say Harv? Up for a long night?" the brunette offered, flashing a devious grin.

"As long as I don't have to drag your ass home." He chuckled; they both agreed and moved to leave the lavish establishment, sneaking away like a pair of teenagers leaving the house past curfew.

Walking down the ever so slightly busy street they heard the club's thumping music a block away, and the duo followed the music like moths to a flame. It had been a while since Harvey had gone clubbing, frankly speaking he thought he had out grown those days but it just seemed too tempting of an offer to turn down. The bouncer let them in immediately once Megan threw him a suggestive complement and wink, the man had probably thought he had a chance with her tonight, that was until he saw Harvey trail behind her as she entered the club.

"Isn't this _way _better!" Megan laughed, yelling over the music so Harvey would be able to hear her.

Clubs weren't exactly their 'scene' but with his job and her kids, maybe cutting loose once in a while was necessary. Heading towards the bar they both agreed that maybe getting a bit 'loosened up' would help with the flow of things. After a few colorful arrays of alcoholic drinks the two were tipsy enough to enjoy the blasting music, moving dance floor Megan allowed the music to take her over. She felt like a drunken college student again and it was a feeling she welcomed, even Harvey wasn't far behind with the same feeling. The two looked into each other's eyes, her arms around his neck and his toned ones around her thin waist; once again no words were spoken only looks were exchanged.

"Hey dance with me!" someone yelled, yanking Harvey away from Megan. A group of woman began to dance around the blonde man.

"He's mine!" Megan yelled, yanked him back towards her.

"Back off! He's too hot for your ugly ass!" an exceptionally voluptuous red head laughed, linking her arm with Harvey's.

"Oh please like any real man would like a plastic doll!" Megan yelled back, snatching Harvey away before storming away with him, not stopping until the cool air hit her damp skin.

"What the hell just happened?" Harvey asked, his tone filled with amusement, and soon enough the brunette by his side burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm not sure but I think I just yelled at a red headed Barbie." Megan laughed, her words noticeably slurring.

"We should get going, how long had we been in there?" Harvey asked, looking down at his watch. "Holy, it's three am! Didn't we go in there at ten?"

"Pretty sure." The blue eyes woman replied "Why didn't you tell that chick you were with me?"

"What?" the taller of the two replied, looking down at his shorter companion.

"You heard me!" Megan yelled pouting.

"Sorry but I di-" his words were suddenly cut off as his brunette collogue pulled him in for a kiss.

Throwing his hand up in the air Harvey somehow managed to mutely hail for a cab, the yellow vehicle came to a stop inches away from the intertwined couple. Pulling away for a moment Harvey helped Megan into the cab, she moved back making room for him when he simply shut the door on her. Moving the passenger's window he told the man her address, paid him, and sent them off. If Harvey _was _going to have a night with her it wasn't going to be the result of a drunken stupor, no matter how much he wanted to be with her right now he knew she deserved better than that. _However _is gentlemen like behavior would extend to the part where he'd tease her tomorrow about her actions towards him moments ago. Hailing his own cab Harvey watched the passing scenery trying to remain awake for the ride back to his home.

* * *

"Ugh…" Megan groaned, sitting up off her soft bed. The sun was blinding only adding to her pounding head ache. A sudden buzz and ring caught her groggy attention, turning to her bed side table the young brunette lawyer reached for the buzzing device.

"Hel…hello?" she answered the phone in a deeply groggy tone.

"Ah so you're finally up!" a voice announced on the other end, sounding overly cheery to her ringing ears.

"What do you want Harvey?" she bluntly asked, not in the mood for his shenanigans.

"I thought we could a hangover-cure-breakfast, how does that sound?" he hummed, knowing it was a good offer.

"Appetizing…" she smiled, moving to stand up off her bed.

"Alright, well I'm five minutes away from your house." He stated, suddenly Megan heard the front door open and close and the yells of two children call out to her.

"Okay bye!" she snapped before fumbling with her phone until finally pressing the decline button, tossing the phone back onto the bed as if it were plagued.

'_Harvey's nearly here and the kids are home! W-What am I going to do?!' _ the young mother frantically thought.

* * *

**_TAADAA! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know by leaving a review! It means so much to me when you guys do! Until next time my lovelies! xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY for the long hiatus! But school had begun and the work load has been brain shattering to a moron like me so my creativity was basically murdered because of math and science, but I'm working out a schedule that'll hopefully work so I'll be updating every two weeks, I know that's a long wait but school has just...UGH! You know what I mean? Again, I'm SO sorry!**_

_**Hopefully this chapter with make it up to you guys!**_

_**And to all those who have continued to support me by following/favorite/reviewing this story THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **_

_**Much love! ~~Yasiiia**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Megan ran around her room in fast paced circles, Kim had been watching her for a minute as her friend and employer nearly burnt a circle into the ground she practically sprinted on. Trying to get the brunette's attentions didn't faze her in the slightest as she raked her slender digits through her knotted chocolate locks.

'_Oh god, Harvey isn't ready to see them…hell I'M not ready for him to see them!' _Megan's frantic mind rushed out.

"I think it's time Meg." Kim announced, leaning against the door frame.

"You have no idea what's going on Kim." Megan snapped, a little too harshly than she had intended. Her pacing came to a halt as she turned to her longtime friend "Kimmy I-" the young brunette began but her friend held up her hand.

"Don't worry, I know." Kim said with a light smile "_However, _I do think it's time you told him Meg, you can't keep it a secret forever."

"But he isn't ready Kim." The young mother replied, standing strong on her words. Kim let out a sigh before rushing her friend, grabbing both of the woman's shoulders she spoke.

"You knew he was ready the second you moved back here Megan, and the kids want to know their father." Her friend firmly stated, locking eyes with the green eyed brunette before her "The question is, are you ready to tell him?"

God, that was such a cliché…but was Megan really ready to tell Harvey that he has a kid? No, he has _twins_. Would he stay? Or run for the hills like most guys had done when finding out about Tessa and Skylar. The woman swallowed, her eyes hardening as her mind made its decision, she could keep dragging Harvey along with the hope of starting off where they'd left off or her children with the hope of meeting their father after so many years.

"I'll get ready, just make sure the kids stay inside and he stays _out_side. I need to tell him and somehow lessen the shock factor for him."

"Roger Captain!" Kim said with a proud smile and a salute, however before she could move away Megan engulfed her into a bear hug.

"Thank you babe."

"You're welcome," her friend replied, returning the hug only briefly before adding "now go get ready and for the love of god fix that dragon breath!"

"Yes Ma'am!" the brunette laughed before rushing off for the restroom.

Once the lavatory door was securely shut Kim heard the front door ring, it was him. Kim had always held a small dislike for Harvey Spector because of the way things turned out for her best friend, he was the reason she couldn't really date a man without comparing them to him or just stop talking about Harvey in general. Sighing Kim ran out the room door, in an attempt to reach the door before any of the kids, however she was only half way down the stairs when Tessa was on her toes with the door knob held in between her small hands.

"Tessa no!" Kim yelled.

* * *

"Okay Megan, you can do this!" the green eyed brunette said to herself, looking into her bathroom mirror for the final time before heading out.

Trotting down the staircase of her moderately spacious home Megan began to flatten out her black crop top, they were headed to breakfast and it was a day off so she doubted Harvey would have dressed up either. Shoving her hands into her grey zip up jacket she made sure her phone and wallet where there, once reaching the door the brunette lawyer turned he knob only to stop.

"Hey." A smooth voice said behind her, Megan's eyes went wide at the sound of the rough yet silky smooth sound.

"H-Harvey?" she stuttered, turning around to find the blond man towering over her with his signature smirk.

"Your friend let me in." Harvey stated, nodding behind him at Kim.

"She did _what?" _Megan rushed out, craning her neck to look back at her friend.

"Yeah, but don't worry I put the flowers in their pots." Kim assured, and Megan visibly relaxed.

'_Translation '__**I put the kids in their rooms**__', thank god I have Kim.' _The female lawyer though to herself.

"Flowers? Is there something I'm missing here?" the tall blonde questioned, looking in between the two women with suspicious eyes.

"Nope! Let's go Harv." Megan quickly piped up, before dragging the man out by his arm like a mother would do to her child.

* * *

"So you look homely." Harvey piped up, once the waitress strutted away hoping to get a second glance by the blonde, however he had his chocolate eyes locked another girl entirely.

"Oh shut it Harvey, we're at breakfast and it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone." Megan shot back, trying to suppress a grin.

"Ouch." He chuckled, putting on a faux look of hurt that made Megan giggle.

"So…" the woman sitting across from him began, trailing off to think of what to say before finally adding "how's everything?"

"You mean since last night? I'm a bit hung-over." Harvey joked "You?"

"Same," sighing Megan asked "um Harvey do you have anything _really _important going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brows knitting up "Like with work?"

"Yeah, anything you have to put one hundred percent of your mind into?" Megan could drop a bombshell that could potentially harm his work.

"No, I doubt anything I'm handling at the moment ever requires fifty percent," the blonde nonchalantly replied, sipping on his scalding coffee Harvey added "why? Need help with a case?" he offered, Megan shook her head.

"No, uh, geez…" she trailed off, Harvey knew something was up Megan was usually much more confidant and never really beat around the bush.

"What's up with you ladies lately? First Donna now you, why are you two so shifty lately?" the young green eyed woman's eyes snapped up towards him at his words.

'_Why would Donna…oh shit, she never kept anything from Harvey. This is my all fault, it's time Meg…' _Megan thought to herself, straightening up in her seat the female made sure to lock eyes with Harvey's chocolate orbs.

"Harvey, it's my fault Donna's been acting strange lately." She began "I asked her to keep something from you; I know it wasn't right of me but I _had _to be the one to tell you this." Letting out a long breath Megan inhaled to speak "Harv-" her words were suddenly cut off by a loud ringtone.

Reaching into her pocket Megan pulled out the buzzing device, eyeing it for a moment, it was Kim. She needed to tell Harvey _now _before she lost the nerve, however something told her to answer the phone and she did.

"Hello-" once again the brunette was cut off, but this time by a very panicked voice.

"**Megan I'm ****_so _****sorry!**" Kim blurted, her voice shaking in a way that made it obvious she was near to tears. The mother's heart sank so low she nearly stopped breathing.

"Kim calm down, what happened?" she questioned, trying to calm her best friend.

"**It was an accident, I tried to reach him but-**" Kim trailed off bursting into tears "**I-I'm so sorry Meg!**"

"What happened Kim?!" Megan yelled, a little too loud and angered than she meant to but the sinking feeling she felt was consuming her.

"**We're at St. Macy's Hospital, I'm so sorry Megan…I have to go, the doctor's here.**" Was all her friend said before hanging up.

"KIM!" Megan yelled into her phone, but there was no response. "Damn it! Harvey we have to go, _now." _Not bothering to wait for a reply the brunette slipped out of the diner seat, Harvey quickly followed behind throwing a twenty onto the table before rushing after her.

"Megan what's going on?" he asked, but nearly stopped walking all together when seeing the tears that streamed down her red face.

"We have to go to Macy's Hospital." Was all she said before pushing past the large heavy diner doors, Harvey followed close behind not uttering a word.

The drive was silent, Megan continued to look out the window in an attempt to conceal her tears but Harvey could hear her sniffing, along with seeing the sheen of her tears that ran down her cheeks every time he looked over at her. Knowing better than to speak at a time like this they continued to stay in the silence, arriving at the hospital's emergency door Megan grabbed Harvey's hand.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said before running out of the car, taken aback by her words it took Harvey a few moments to catch up to the woman.

"Room 108." Was all the blonde lawyer managed to catch by the time he caught up to Megan, only to rush off behind her to a hospital room.

Harvey attempted to analyze her one sided phone conversation but came up blank; she was talking to Kim about something that panicked the two women, that Harvey knew, however that was all he really knew. Why was she sorry? What had she done? Was it about Donna? He'd doubt she'd cry over that, but Harvey was more than certain that whatever had panicked Megan was in room 108.

"Kim!" the brunette exclaimed, running through the hospital door.

"Megan I'm so sorry, I tried to reach him but I didn't get there in time. Skylar broke his leg, it's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" Kim cried, Harvey watched as Megan visibly relaxed, her teary eyes no longer spilling salty tears.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Megan chuckled, hugging her friend. Harvey searched the room and found a young boy lying asleep on a white hospital bed, his leg wrapped in a large cast.

"Y-You're not mad?" her friend sniffed, obviously shocked by the woman's words.

"By the way you sounded I thought it was his neck! God damn it Kim!" Megan exclaimed, holding her hand over her once pounding heart.

"No bad words!" a new – and considerably tiny sounding – voice piped up, Harvey's eyes searched out to find a small girl hopping down from a chair in the corner of the room.

"Sorry Tess." Megan chuckled, hugging her as a young blonde girl ran to her and embraced the older woman.

"Um," Harvey finally spoke, the whole room looked towards him "your kids?" he asked Kim, who looked over to Megan.

"No…their my kids Harvey." Megan corrected, the man stared at her with wide eyes as his mind raced.

"How old-" he began but a small voice unintentionally interjected.

"Is he our dad, mommy?" the small blonde girl asked, looking up at Harvey then back to her mother. Megan's eyes locked with Harvey's wide orbs.

"Yes honey, he's your dad." She replied, not losing her locked gaze with the slacked jawed man who's world came to a standstill in those few seconds.

* * *

**_Taadaa! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please let me know! It honestly helps me when writing to know you guys actually care about the story and share your thoughts! Until next time! xx_**


End file.
